They are horny
by Roxas-Likes-Icecream
Summary: The name implies the enitre story. Akuroku of course and some good old fashioned smexing! Akuroku is main in all chapters, but RikuxSora is side and possibly some Zemyx too.
1. Super Sweet Smexing!

An Akuroku Story

Saturday, January 12, 2008

7:47 AM

_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we all know no one on this site owns kingdom hearts or its characters so yeah nothing is mine except this lame piece of junk..._

_Warnings: people this IS YAOI with AKUROKU! PLUS! They talk about SMEX so if any of that scares you...LEAVE!_

_I will explain this first of all, this story is supposed to__ be about Axel and Roxas craving each other.__ (Mostly Axel though…)__ It's told through Roxas's__ and Axel's__ view point._

_Ok! So it's my first ficcy and I'm trying to at least sound enthusiastic about it. Because I'm not that great a writer...__I jump straight to the sex ok? __at__ least attempt to enjoy! And please tell me if __it sucked or if it was actually worth reading more of. You don't have to but it's appreciated. No flaming please, I gave you a fair warning. So yeah I'll shut up now._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was giving me hints to have sex with him I knew that. He wanted sex, and I was going to let him have it.

Axel was sucking on my tongue as well as searching around my mouth a familiar home for his pink, wet, warm, muscle. He decided to break away from my mouth and moved downwards, traveling to my chest. Axel's mouth was clamped onto my collar bone and then he moved to my neck, leaving his mark on it.

He slowly tugged my shirt off, breaking the kiss on my neck in which to travel down my torso with his tongue. He slowly traced his tongue across my abdomen. But I was trying to remove his shirt and when he finally realized this he chuckled and let me throw it aside.

Since we were in his room, he laid me down on his bed. He hovered above me, tugging the zipper on my jeans.

After those were removed, I wanted to take off his pants too, but he was too busy wanting to rip my boxers to shreds. I made a whine noise and he looked up from my boxers to look at my pouting face.

Almost demanding I take his pants off, he smiled and let me do so.

As a reward for letting me take his jeans, I let him slide my boxers down my hips, and slowly revealing my member. Inch by inch. Axel soon couldn't bear the torture of waiting any longer and my boxers were soon discarded. He didn't even want me to work on his boxers so he tugged those off himself.

I was lying on my back on Axel's bed with my legs spread apart for Axel's pleasure. One of his fingers inched its way inside of me and I was moaning while rolling my head back and closing my eyes. Axel must have noticed this, or was being encored by my moans of ecstasy to slowly add a second finger into my entrance, sending me to a paradise.

I was so dazed by the fingers inside of me scissoring and searching for my sweet spot. But suddenly I arched up screaming out. Axel smirked because he knew what he had found. Soon, he bombarded that spot with the third finger he added and my body lost control of itself and gripped the sheets on Axel's bed yelling and begging but Axel took the fingers away and I almost found myself telling Axel to re-insert the fingers.

Axel pushed me lightly back onto the bed and said, "Be quiet and go along with me." I nodded and Axel pulled my legs up over his shoulders positioning himself perfectly at my entrance, squeezing into it. I gasped. Forgetting how large his length was. Axel knew I was a bit surprised and so to tease me, he thrusted slowly. I moaned loud and long. He thrusted slowly a few more times. And all I could do was lay there and beg.

He smirked again, hearing me. And started to move more and thrust harder. Making me moan and drift from reality, every now and then asking him to go faster or harder. We had picked up a fast rhythm over a few minuets. But I think Axel was reaching his limit because he grabbed my member and started pumping. I was sure I was in heaven at this point.

I released with a call of Axel's name. And soon Axel came deep inside of me yelling out my name. Axel pulled out of me and lay next to me on the bed. "That was fun." A panting Axel said. I just nodded, agreeing and crawling into Axel's warm and welcoming arms. Snuggling into his chest, I fell asleep almost instantly.

_(Axel's POV)_

Roxas was snuggled close to my chest and I'm sure he fell into a deep sleep. But I couldn't join him in dream land. I only watched him in his peaceful sleep. It's not like I wasn't tired though. I was tired enough to sleep for a couple days, but I just couldn't find the power to sleep. Maybe it is because I just had sex? But I've done this before and always fell right asleep.

I don't know what's wrong. I should tell Roxas.

"Roxy, you awake?" I asked. Roxas groaned, obviously not happy I woke him.

"What?" he hissed with plenty of venom.

"Um…. I can't fall asleep…" I said like a child would to his mother.

"Axel that sounded….childish." he said very confused.

"I know." I responded.

Suddenly, I just grabbed Roxas's arm and held him close.

"Wha- What? Axel?" Roxas squeaked. Blushing the moment I grabbed him.

"Let's go out." I commanded.

"Ok?"

"Get dressed and let's go then."

"Ok. Hand me my pants."

Roxas was very confused I was sure of it. But I knew exactly what I was doing.


	2. Coffee shop at 3 in the morning

_Yep chapter 2 already!__And RikuxSora fans, rejoice! There is some in this chapter! And__ all the normal disclaimers apply same as the warnings. So, if you are offended by Akuroku or yaoi and stuff, then LEAVE_

_I'd like to thank the two people who read my fan fiction and left a review and stuff! Thanks you two! (__Yes__ I will put your names)_

_Erinicole 12: Thank you very much! You do have an existence ok? _

_Yashagirl11: Thank you for the favorite and I'm glad._

_Now I shall begin the next Exciting chapter! sarcasm_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Roxas pov)_

I had no idea where Axel was taking me so of course you'd think I was confused.

"Come on, Roxas. We're going some where special." Axel said quite gleefully.

"Tell me where this special place is then?" I questioned.

"We're going some where that you and I both adore." That didn't really help my question, but it can't be that bad then…

"Why at three in the morning though?" That can't be good…..

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"Really?" I asked sounding almost…..excited…weird.

"Yep. It's the first place where I took you on a date." Awww….how sweet. I'll thank him.

"Axel…Thank you. I'm sure I'll enjoy this." I said as I kissed him.

"I know you will." Axel said while smiling at me and returning my kiss.

We arrived at our destination, which was a small coffee shop on Twilight Street in Twilight Town. Axel was gripping my hand and it felt good to be there. I'll never tell Axel this, but that night after we had sex, I didn't feel right. And its apparent Axel felt just as uneasy.

Me and Axel always came to the Twilight Star coffee shop when we feel awkward. I love this little coffee shop. It holds so many precious memories that I hold with Axel as well.

I felt so much less stressed as Axel and I entered the shop. The people there always addressed me and Axel as, "That one couple that always makes out in that one corner over there." Of course, they were only joking, but we _did_ always make out in the right corner of the shop.

Riku and Sora worked at the coffee shop today so when I glanced around the shop, I wasn't surprised to see Sora and Riku making out behind the counter.

"Hey, guys." Axel snickered. I smacked him.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!" was the only response we got from a crimson Sora.

"Hey. What's up you two?" Is what we got from Riku. He acted like we _hadn't _just seen him snogging Sora.

Sora had picked a pillow and threw it at poor Axel.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!" Sora screamed again, but this time without the blush on his face.

Riku grabbed Sora and kissed him again. But when they broke apart, Sora looked up at us and smiled. Yes. SMILED. After all that useless rage, he finally smiled.

"Sorry. I just wanted to finish with Riku."

"Sorry?" Yeah I was annoyed. "All you can say is _sorry_ after you uselessly screamed and threw stuff at us?!" I have a temper too…

"Roxy, calm down." Axel said as he grabbed my waist to hold me down from killing Sora.

Once we were all settled with each other, we sat down and drank our coffee. We were talking about our day, and when Riku said the store owner would kill him and Sora if they kept the store open any longer, we said our goodbyes and left.

We were in Axel's car and while we were driving, I started to cry. I don't know why though…

_(Axel's pov)_

Roxy and I were fine when we left the coffee shop, but all of a sudden, Roxy broke down and cried for no reason. Worried? You ask if I was worried? HELL YEAH I WAS!

So I parked the car, and started to talk to Roxy.

"Roxas, what's wrong? You ok, baby?" Yes. I call Roxy "baby" some times.

"A-Axel…I'm s-sorry…."

"Why?" He was confusing me now.

"I don't know…All I've been wondering lately is if our relationship really meant anything right now……"

What was he saying?! Of _course_ it meant something! He's my precious little Roxy after all.

"Of course you and our relationship mean something to me, Roxy. I wouldn't be with you if I wanted to give up on you later."

"Ok…sniff"

I couldn't bear it any longer though, I just had to, at that moment, I grabbed Roxas's shoulders and kissed him. He was a bit taken aback at first, but he responded very passionately.

He let me slip my tongue into his mouth, and we had a tongue war. It was pretty sexy, if I can say so myself.

Anyway, we were making out in my car for a while, and then I hear my car door open with a "click". I broke the kiss with Roxy, and shouted,

"Who the hell is in my car?!"

"That's not very nice, Axel." Said Sora and Riku in unison.

"Stupid Riku and Sora always ruining my Roxy time…" grumble mumble

Roxas Thwaped me. "Be nice! They're our friends Axel!" Roxy was embarrassed, I could tell, because his face was just as red, maybe even redder than Sora was at the coffee shop.

"I feel your pain…" Sora said really meaning it recalling what happened maybe an hour earlier.

We all went over to my house then because it was raining pretty hard. And no pyro in the world would want to be alone in their houses in the middle of a rainstorm.

We arrived at my house shortly and I had a guestroom ready for Riku and Sora, in case they couldn't wait until they got home, if you know what I'm implying. So we all talked a while even though, we only had like two hours until we all had to go to work and stuff.

When we all finally fell asleep, it was peaceful, I think. I can't say 'cause I was sleeping, right? Well if I was peacefully sleeping, then that _has_ to mean it was normal while we were asleep. Why am I talking about this? Never mind.

Well, it was peaceful until Riku and Sora decided to make serious love on my brand new couch! They'll pay for that later.

Roxy woke me up and said he was gonna get ready for work. I followed him so I could "help" him get ready. What? Can you blame me? Roxy in the shower in the morning? Can't miss_ that_.

Roxy must have noticed that I was following him, because he said,

"If you think I'm gonna let you follow me into the shower, think again, smartass."

Just then I tackled Roxas, who by the way was only in a towel at the moment. And then I heard a scream…..


	3. A sucky morning

_Hi again everyone! This is chapter 3 of my first story, "They are horny"_

_Of course the disclaimers and stuff apply, for I am a loser with a pathetic fan fiction._

_The warnings aren't as extreme as the other chapter, so yeah._

_Thank you's will go to:_

_Dark-Angels-Calling: Thank you for adding this to your alerts!_

_Kelle611: Thank you! You're like an Akuroku __**god**__ to me so I'm glad you enjoy my work!_

_Yashagirl11: Glad you enjoy this!_

_Sarie Bear: Yes. Axel was born a horny bugger XD_

_Erinicole12: Thank you for giving me the first review on this story, you I will never forget. TTwTT_

_Anyway! These are the only people who reviewed and I love them XD. Anyway, __if you want me to be happy,__ (or__ get__ cookies)__ from me I will let you have it __if you give me a review on this story._

_And in chapter 4 I will add Zexion, Demyx, Riku, and Sora's pov!_

_Who screamed? Why did they scream? All these will be answered in this chapter!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Axel's pov)_

I got off of Roxy, walked into the living room from where the scream was heard, and saw two things:

One: The person who screamed (Sora)

And Two: The most disturbing thing I think I will ever see. (Details below)

Riku and Sora were laying on our couch, Riku on top of Sora, and they had just had some fresh sex. Mine and Roxas's couch was covered in Riku-sperm, and Sora was moaning underneath Riku obviously pleased that our couch was ruined practically.

Roxas stepped into the scene behind me asking,

"What happened?"

"Sora and Riku _**destroyed**_ our couch…"

"Oh…I'll kill 'em later….Or _we_ can destroy _their_ couch later. Right, Axel?" He sent me a horny uke smirk which made me sex happy and I could feel a bulge some where down south….

Roxy walked down the hall, turning to go to the bathroom for his shower. I was gonna follow him, but I had to clean up Riku and Sora's love fest. So I picked up a towel and threw it on them. Not about to miss my Roxas-shower time.

_(Roxas pov)_

I was in the shower, getting ready for work shortly after.

And if I know Axel as well as I do, then he'll probably be in the bathroom…right about…now!

"Heya, Roxy!" I knew it.

"Hi, Axel."

"Do you mind if I come in with you?" Obvious question from Axel.

"If you want to be in cold water." My threat.

"…" That's what I thought.

I got out of the shower. And usually Axel would be in our room. But, I found that my towel was missing and that Axel wasn't in the room. Axel probably was pissed at me for not letting him have his way with me in the shower and took my towel and went somewhere with it.

I saw Axel standing in the hallway after I walked out of our room, but he didn't have my towel. Strange…I'm 100 percent sure Axel would have it.

"Axel?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Where's my towel?"

"Well, I'm at a loss at that, but I gave Riku and Sora a towel to clean everything up."

"Where did you get said towel?" I was getting impatient.

"The bathroom of course." Was the idiotic response I got.

"Axel that was _my_ towel." I was walking up to him slowly, a smile shrouding my inner anger.

"Oh sorry, Roxy." He was smiling back. But as I walked past him going to retrieve a towel, I stopped and leaned in to what Axel expected was a kiss, and I whispered softly to him,

"You are in _**so**_ much trouble when I'm dressed…" I put that fake smile back on and walked over to Riku and Sora, plucking up the towel they failed to use.

Axel was still staring at me like I said I had just broken up with him. But I wouldn't do _that_, I _love _Axel. Tee hee!

Once I had the towel fastened around my hips, I turned back to the two idiots on our couch, and screamed,

"WAKE UP YOU TWO IDIOTS! OR I'LL KILL YOU OVER THERE!!"

They woke up immediately and put their clothes on, and ran over to Axel to assist him in cleaning the poor violated couch.

I love it when people get down on their knees for me…

After that, I walked into mine and Axel's room, going to dry off and get my clothes on for work, the most boring place in the world.

Speaking of my work, I might as well explain where I work. I work at a little café, like the ones with the annoying cosplaying waitress girls. And, unfortunately, I _am_ one of the cosplaying waitress "girls". I have to wear an annoying dress every time I step foot in the place! I asked why I couldn't wear the guy uniform, but the owner said,

"Because I like seeing _you_ in dresses." After he said that, he winked at me and I was horrified.

I would have quit working there, but there's no where else fun to work around here. Axel likes my job too, with all these weird cosplay dresses and stuff I always bring home after work.

Speaking of Axel, he works at this place called, "The Twilight Hell Hole" it's an all day and all night….well night club! I only let him work the day parts of the running hours, not wanting him to miss out on precious sleep. He'll stop by my work, which is called "Twilight Desserts", for lunch and stuff.

And we told you all in the last chapter where Riku and Sora work. You know, the "Twilight Star Coffee shop". The place where I went on my first date with Axel.

I saw Axel starting to get ready in the bathroom, just as I was about to leave. Riku and Sora were also getting ready for work, seeing as though they had brought their clothes and stuff with them.

I shouted a quick good bye to everyone, and gave Axel a quick kiss. I then walked out to the bus stop in my café waitress uniform, and several of the men were dropping things on the ground and asking me if I could get it for them, hoping I would bend down so they could see up my skirt. I would respond with

"Hell no." and flashed them an evil smile like the one I gave Axel. This one guy just smiled and bent down to pick it up trying to sneak a glance but I smacked him and he smacked face first into the ground. All the other guys looked at me and drooled. Why? I don't wanna know.

Finally! The bus pulled up to the stop, and I literally rushed into it. The driver was staring at what I knew was my ass and I hurried to a seat. But the seat I picked didn't really help, because it was right next to a smelly hobo. My morning on the bus was _terrible_.

_Poor Roxas! Find out in the next chapter to see how everything goes!_


	4. The sweet runion

_Ok! So its chapter 4 and I promised some Demyx, Zexion, Riku, and Sora. But I still have to finish Roxas's part at his job which is __very__ long. And then I have to write about Axel's day at work as well as Sora's and Riku's. But that __might__ take more than one chapter to do. So I'm sorry if you really wanted some other characters in this chapter, I will try to do add them by the next one.__ I might even sneak them into some parts of the chapter…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**any**__ characters or anything else._

_Warnings: Pervy guys, boring work, and poor Roxas (victim of pervy guys)_

_Here are the thank you's for the reviews on chapter 3!_

_Kelle611: I'm glad I entertained you and your friend!_

_Sarie Bear: I love putting pervy guys in stories!_

_Erinicole12: There will be more smex soon!_

_Yashagirl11: Hope you're still reading too…_

_Gaara123: Thank you for adding it to your favorites and I hope you enjoy this!__ (Because you are new to the story, right?)_

_Now on with pervy guys vs. Roxas! Round 1!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Roxas pov)_

I walked into the café and saw my boss, Sephiroth. He looked up, saw me, and winked at me again.

I shuddered and ran off to take people's orders. This wasn't a good idea because there was a giant line of guys standing at the entrance waiting to get seated and served. I seated the guy at the front of the line saying,

"Follow me, sir."

"…" No response…weird.

But before I knew it, my ass was being grabbed by the guy I was taking to a table. I shrieked, turned around and did something on instinct. First, I smacked that guy to the ground, and then I yelled out loud,

"AXEL! DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!" realizing that the guy wasn't Axel I blushed, covered my mouth, and ran to the bathroom. When I entered, I was red as a tomato, or Axel's hair…why was I thinking of Axel so much? And why did it embarrass me? It's not like I was a school girl that was too scared to tell him my feelings.

I could hear Sephiroth banging on the door, expecting me to come out.

"Roxy-baby, please come out!" 'Roxy baby'? When could he call me _that_?!

"Sephiroth! I'll be out in a sec!" I called hoping he wouldn't address me as 'Roxy-baby' again.

"Okay, be out soon though! The customers are waiting!" He called back.

I gathered myself and sighed, looking into the mirror. I made sure that I wasn't red anymore, and was about to step out, when all of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice that said,

"Hey! Who's in there? Roxas?" I was sure I had heard that voice before, but I couldn't place a memory or face to match it. Just a name. Zexion.

I threw the door to the bathroom open, and jumped on my friend whom I hadn't seen in _ages_ I laughed while hug/glomping my little emo friend. I felt him wrap his arms around me in a hug as well.

"Heya, Roxas." He said to me with a small smile that I would expect a shy child would give me.

"Hi, Zexy!" I said, still ecstatic that I'm speaking to him again.

I watched him smile only a bit wider at the nickname that he was dubbed with long ago. I felt so happy to see one of my best friends again. If only Demyx would show up…

Anyway, back to Zexy. Zexion is very… unique. When he used to be with us all, he would always read a really long book, or use one worded responses or tell us all to shut up, but don't stop speaking. This was very confusing, and it proved that Zexion was an enigma, but still such an easy book to read.

I finally let go of Zexion, calming down from my happy frenzy. Some people were staring at us probably thinking we were a couple that just got together or something, but one of my best friends had just found me randomly in the middle of the day practically, so of _course _you would expect me to be all happy and over excited and stuff.

Zexion then spoke, which was rare for a man of such few words like him.

"I got directions to the coffee shop that Sora and Riku work at, so I'll be there and I might be back here for lunch or something…" He was gonna visit my idiot twin and Riku and come back in time with them for Axel to stop by! It's like our schedules were designed for today! It would be like a reunion except without Demyx… well he might show up, right?

"Okay! That sounds great! You can bring Sora and Riku here too! They'll probably be off by the time you get over there!"

"Alright. I'll pick 'em up. And when Demyx stops by, tell him I'm at the coffee shop, ok?" Oh my GOD! Demyx _IS_ here! Yes!

"I will! So we'll all be together again, right?" I asked, not keeping my eager voice down.

"Yes. We will be all together again." Was his seemingly happy reply.

He then turned and walked out the door to his car and I watched as he drove off.

And then Sephiroth came up behind me and wrapped his big, icky, buff arms around my waist and whispered into my ear,

"Who was that, Roxy-baby?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice,

"Well, not that it's your business, but he's one of my best friends that I got separated from a long time ago, and he's driving off to get my brother, my brother's boyfriend, and my other friend that I was separated from a while ago as well. And then, my _**boyfriend**_ will be showing up." Hoping he would catch my emphasis on 'boyfriend'. But, with my suck ass luck, he didn't.

"Okay, so when will he be back so we can all chat?" Thinking I labeled _him_ as my 'boyfriend'.

"Well—"I got cut off by someone running into the café screaming out.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYY!!"

I right away knew that it was Demyx who had broadcasted my nickname to any listening ears. Demyx ran up to me and looked puzzled to see me wrapped up in Sephiroth's arms. And finally asked,

"WHATAREYOUDOINGINTHATGUYSARMSWHATABOUTAXELWHOTHEHELLISTHAT?!?!?" I laughed, not understanding a single word he said. Then I started to talk while still fidgeting in Sephiroth's arms.

"I'm still with Axel. This guy is just a sick pervert, who thinks he's my boyfriend and wants to pound me into a mattress while I scream his name into the heavens, but to put it simply, he is a weirdo." I said, still picturing the image of me writhing under him, yelling out for him, which made me shudder, then I pictured the same scene but I was yelling for Axel instead, that was a better image…

Demyx then understood what I said about Sephiroth and started to try to tug me out of his grip.

"Let go of Roxas, he is Axel's property." Demyx said, meaning every word of it.

The only reply Demyx got from stupid Sephiroth was him gripping me tighter, while rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. This made me shudder. Demyx, being a big baby, pouted, and then, kicked Sephiroth in the balls. Sephiroth's eyes widened with pain, as his arms let me loose as he fell to the ground, soaking in his pain.

Demyx smiled, since he won, and swooped me up into a warm, friendly hug. I smiled and hugged him back. God, I needed this hug and visit from my friends for a _long_ time.

"I missed you, Roxas." Demyx said in a somewhat sweet tone.

"I missed you too, Demy…" I said, about to break into tears.

Then Demyx let me go, and saw that I had started sobbing. And being the caring person he is, grabbed my shoulders and said,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I sobbed out.

"Well, there's _something_ wrong if you're crying." He said very concerned.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you and Zexion again is all, happy tears!" I said totally loosing it then.

I collapsed into Demyx's arms tears falling like rain in a storm.

"Well, Zexy, Riku, and Sora are back! You wanna go see them?" Demyx asked trying to make me stop crying even _if _I was happy.

"O-Okay…" I stuttered.

We walked into the parking lot, and they all got out of Zexion's car, and when they saw me crying, they rushed up to me and asked what was wrong. I told them I was just happy to see Demyx and Zexion again. And at that moment was when Axel's car pulled up next to Zexion's car.

The look on his face showed _exactly _how he felt about seeing the pair again….

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _How __does__ Axel feel about seeing Demyx and Zexion again? Happy, Sad, Angry? Well you won't find out today! _

_The next chapter will be up soon to see Axel's reaction to the two! Let's hope it's a good one! (Which it probably will be…)_

_Until next time my sweet readers! And some reviewers!_


	5. Calm down, Axel!

_Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 5! Was everyone anticipating Axel's reaction? I hope so, because it's a really good one! (Not a happy one though…)_

_Anyway! I wanted to thank reviewers and stuff again, so here we go!_

_Kelle611: Yes, Axel is pissed, but he and Demyx weren't a couple._

_Yashagirl11: Thanks for still reading! Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while!_

_Erinicole12:__Yes, Sephy __is__ the perfect perv_

_Sar__ie bear: Glad you liked my idea! I agree about the Reno and Marluxia thing XD. And yes the milk thing makes a little sense now! XD__ and sadly, Axel's __not__ happy…_

_Charisty: Well here's more! And I'm not lying, this is my first story! _

_Gaara123:__ Here's chapter 5! Are you still reading this?_

_Keybladeninja: Glad you are watching this story._

_Invader serenity: __Thanks for watching it too._

_Dark-Angels-Calling: Thank you for watching as well._

_Now back to the story!__ Oh, it might be a little scary, so Demyx fans, expect __not the worst, but something bad happening to him, I'm sorry…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------_

_(Demyx pov)_

Axel stepped out of his car and wasn't too happy to see me…

Why are _you_ here?" Axel asked with venom.

"Here to see my friends." I spat back with just as much poison.

"Well stay away from _my _Roxy." He commanded me.

"No. He's my friend as he is your boyfriend."

"Roxy is your _ex_, Demyx. He doesn't need to see you."

"Axel…please. I miss him. He's my friend. The past and what he did is over…" Roxas stated.

"Roxy, I _know_ what this loser did was unforgiveable." Axel grabbed Roxas and held him close.

"Well if Roxas forgave me, you should too."

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Axel…It's ok." Roxas tried to make Axel forgive me, but Axel was as resistant as ever.

"It's ok if pyro boy doesn't forgive me. I don't need _his_ sympathy." I said smirking, as Axel beamed in anger.

Roxas giggled, trying to make everything a bit more cheery, but this was impossible.

"I swear to god…" Axel was beginning to threaten me, but was cut off by Roxas pinching him hard.

"Ouch!" he yelped. Roxas smiled innocently as Axel was rubbing the spot Roxas pinched so viciously. Sora joined him in the pinching Axel fest, and I couldn't help but pinch him too. But all of a sudden, I found myself from having fun pinching Axel with Roxas and Sora, to being thrown to the ground, having to dodge punches being thrown at my face.

"Axel! No! Please! DON'T!" Roxas screamed as Axel jumped on me starting to try to beat me to a pulp. Sora screamed to, Riku grabbing him to keep him from breaking down and crying. Zexy yelled out too. Worrying for me the most.

At that moment I went out of my normal friendly self, and went into scary Demyx mode. I smacked Axel off of me, and Roxas started to cry, worrying for his beloved Axel. And he jumped into the middle of our fight, and before I blew a punch straight at Axel's face, Roxas grabbed my arm and was cradling Axel in his other arm before he could get hurt.

"Demyx…Please, don't…I love him…" Roxas was begging me even though he knew I wouldn't do _anything_ to make him sad, or scared, or uncomfortable.

I couldn't say anything back to Roxas, but I put my fist down, and we all calmed down a bit. Sora stopped crying, Roxas let go of Axel, me and Axel finally got over what had happened, Riku let Sora know nothing else would happen, and Zexy ran up to me and cried softly into my shoulder like any emo would. But it didn't_ feel_ like emo tears, it felt like _scared_ tears. As if he was worried that I would have gotten hurt very badly.

"Zexy?" Was all I could ask him.

"Don't you _dare_ ever fight again, or you'll have to answer to me." He said while sniffling. Making the _cutest _threat ever.

"I won't, Zexy…" I promised him.

"Good." He went back to his old, 'man of one word' self.

I smiled, becoming cheery Demyx again. And everyone else had a lot happier side again. Even Axel, who now forgave me for the past and what I did to Roxas, which I don't really wanna think about right now.

Sora, being almost as bouncy and energetic as me, then shouted out.

"Let's go somewhere to cool off the steam!" We all smiled at that, and agreed.

While we were walking, me and Axel had started our friendship out from scratch. Literally.

"Hello, good sir."Axel bowed.

I laughed, and then said, "Hello, fine gentleman." Axel chuckled.

"How are you this fine day?"

"Oh, fine and dandy. I am Demyx. And you are?"

"Axel." He replied.

"Very pleasant to meet you again, Sir Axel." I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, And Axel and I burst out laughing. Roxas, Sora, and Zexy were watching this, and when Axel and I were laughing, they started giggling, and Zexy was laughing lightly.

Riku was oblivious to _everything_ going on around him like usual. And when he heard our laughing, he turned around and looked puzzled.

"What? Is there something funny that I missed?" He asked like a lost school boy in an advanced math class.

Sora walked up to Riku, still smiling, and spoke to him.

"We were laughing at how unaware you are of almost _anything_ that happens around you. And that you stepped in dog shit while walking down the street, which you are now leaving a small trail of with every step you take." That was a HUGE lie. But Riku believed him, being _Sora_ and all. Riku looked down at the bottom of one of his shoes, and then the other. Being **very** confused not to see any shit at all.

"Did you just lie to me?" Riku questioned Sora. Knowing that he totally did.

"Maybe…" Sora said slyly.

Riku stood there for a total of a minute, and then went over to Sora and picked him up. Putting him up over his shoulder and spoke to him.

"Oh. Well that's too bad, I thought we could party really hard together, but it looks like _someone's_ too evil right now." He said, with a yelling Sora on his shoulder.

"Are you still coming with us?" Roxas asked so innocently.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a proper reunion without us." He replied.

Axel got an idea from how Riku was holding Sora, and abruptly yelled out.

"GRAB YOUR UKE!!" He screamed while slinging Roxas over his shoulder, Roxas still wearing that dress thing he got from work not liking the idea that much.

"AXEL DON'T YOU DARE!" Roxas screamed after him while Axel started to dash over to the front door of the café so we could all eat lunch together.

And me, having no one else to pick up, shrugged, and slung Zexy over my shoulder. He was yelling some stuff at me, but I didn't listen that much. We just were having all the fun that we couldn't have a couple years ago.

We were inside the café seconds later, Roxas demanding Axel put him down. Axel did, knowing Roxas still had to work. Roxas kissed Axel, Sephiroth walking in the exact moment, seeing what Roxas was doing, and stormed up to Axel saying,

"I'm sorry, sir. This isn't a house for lap dancing, this is a café. If you want food you can have _that_ instead." He was obviously not pleased that Axel had Roxas's attention.

"Okay, then can I have Roxas smothered in whipped cream and strawberries on a platter?" He asked smirking.

Sephiroth looked _pissed _And Roxas was crimson at what Axel had asked for. Sora giggled hysterically while Riku was staring off into space, and I was ready to kick this sick perv and his balls into next weekend.

Roxas said "Ok. You and Axel are _both_ love sick idiots who both like me. But Sephiroth, I want you to know that _Axel_ is my boyfriend, not you. So get your hand off of my ass and go harass someone else."

Sephiroth just looked to the ground and started to stomp off, probably the next day going to hit on Roxas _again_.

Roxas just took our orders and brought them out a little while later, sitting down with all of us and started asking me and Zexy lots of questions.

"So, how long are you guys gonna be here?" He asked smiling at us.

"Well, we were gonna try and find a place some where close to here." We finally said.

Everyone stopped eating then and looked at us, even Riku, who was surprisingly was paying attention.

"Are you serious?" Axel asked, Roxas jumped in his seat, shuddering.

"What was _that_, Roxas?" Zexion asked while giggling softly.

"Axel was squeezing my ass, and when you said that you were going to try and move in some where the grip tightened and it felt weird so I shivered." He said, looking very cute too if I may add.

Just then Zexion's cell rang and he answered it, his eyes widened, and he shut the phone seconds later. He sat there thinking for a moment, sighing, and then faced us and said,

"It was very nice seeing you all again but, I'm sorry. Me and Demyx need to go to the hotel that we are currently staying at. It seems that an incident has occurred in our room, and we must go to see what had happened."

Everyone looked up at us, very intrigued by what Zexion had just said. But Zexion got out of his chair, and began to walk to our car, and I just waved and smiled as I exited, Zexion was waiting for me in the passenger seat of the car.

I jumped in, asking Zexion what had happened, and I found him crying in the seat.

"Zexion! What happened?! Are you ok?" I yelled, worrying so much for him.

"N-nothing…" He growled.

"I told Roxas this and now I'm telling you, there's _something _wrong if you're crying." I was so concerned. But he finally said,

"I'll tell you when we get there…"

And it was a long quiet drive back to the hotel…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------

_Ok! So here's the next one! I know it's kinda late_, _but it's here!_

_So__ this chapter was a little scary with the Axel and Demyx fight wasn't it? Anyway, it'll get happier soon, don't worry!_


	6. Zemyx Time!

_Here's chapter 6! I really don't know when the story is going to end, but not soon! So don't worry! _

_Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is min__e__, just the story…__ (Though I wish the song mentioned was… XD)_

_Warnings: Yaoi, Zemyx, Akuroku, RikuxSora, and other stuff._

_And as always, I will thank my kind reviewers!_

_Kelle611: You __always__ seem to comment first and I'm sorry it was so scattered…_

_Sarie Bear: The milk thing makes lots of sense now!__ XD And it's funny because they __sorta __are__ fighting over Roxas…_

_Erinicole12: Ha-ha! I'm sorry that Zexy cried! And yes, Sora happiness is hilarious!_

_Charsity: I am glad that I am your new favorite kh author! And no, it didn't sound mean to me!_

_Gaara123: Here's what's next!_

_Yashagirl11: Did you read the last chapter? I hope so!_

_I-wind alchemist-I: Thank you for supporting this story!_

_BYEBYE908: thanks for alerting it!_

_Superemily: Thanks to you too!_

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Still Demyx pov…)_

We shortly reached our destination, and I helped Zexion out of the car. He was still shivering and sniffing from crying, but he was trying to shake it all off.

"Come on, Demyx." Zexion whispered so shakily, that it sounded like we were doing something _else_… um yeah…awkward… Anyway, I grabbed his hand and we walked into the hotel and over to our room.

When we approached the door and opened it, I expected to see like a murder scene or something, but it wasn't as bad as Zexion made it _sound_.

_(No more Demyx now! It's all on Zexy!)_

Demyx said,

"Zexy… it's not that bad. In fact, I could care less."

"WHAT?!?" I screeched. Demyx chuckling at my reaction.

"SOME IDIOTS STOLE MY BED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH AT MY FREAKING REACTION?!?" I yelled, which is weird, because I don't usually make loud noises.

"Zexy, it's _one_ bed, first off. And second, you can always share with _me_." I was scared for my virginity at that point. And all I could think of was going to stay with some of my friends or something. Like Roxas, or Sora.

"Demyx, I was thinking that I could stay with Roxas or Sora or something. I don't really like sharing beds with people… It's weird…" He looked sad at what I had said, and I decided that I was just going to ignore it.

"Ok…Bye Zexy…" He whined.

"Good bye, Demyx." I waved as I left him all alone. He was probably gonna pull his sitar out soon and start playing a sad love song now. And as soon as I took my first step, he was playing and singing to "Lunacy Fringe" by The Used. My favorite song… I didn't know what to do as he reached the chorus.

_"__I'm so far gone now; I've been running on empty__. Do you wanna take me on…? Do you wanna take me on?__"_

I melted at this, and turned back to the door. I think he expected me to come back, because he stopped playing for a brief moment, but went back to playing in seconds. I smiled a little; Demyx always knew how to make me smile. I opened the door and he was still playing the ending.

He smiled up at me after he realized that I was back.

"Heya, Zexy!" My god that nickname…

"…Not too loud, Demyx…" I practically whispered.

"Why don't you ever call me any of _my _nicknames?" Demyx asking randomly. Stupid…

"Because, I don't think it would be proper. And why do you care? You've told me a million times over how much you love Roxas almost as much as Axel, and how you would love to have him as much as--" I was cut off by a small kiss.

"Roxas is cute, but I realized that a certain emo kid has my heart." He replied poetically. I loved it.

"But why? I'm in no position to be in a relationship." I stated, not feeling that I needed to have a boyfriend to make me complete. Demyx looked at me with a sad look upon his face.

"That hurts me a lot, Zexy…" He said, waiting for me to give into his fake frown I looked at him and said,

"Demyx, please…I don't need anyone to make my life better." I said, feeling very longing, but also very…alone…

"But, Zexy… you said you—"

"No, Demyx…I don't need _him_ anymore, never really did." I spoke remembering _him _and how much I hate him.

"But I thought you loved Marly?" He half questioned and half stated.

"Nope. He was a sick man, Demyx." I spat with memory of the pervy pink head.

"Let's play some music!" He chirped. I knew that he couldn't _stand_ it when I was mad at him, so he always tried to make me as close I could get to happy.

"Fine. Only if it's not loud and like the stuff you listen to." I agreed.

"Okie Dokes!" He chirped again, any further, and I would have mistaken him for a little blue bird.

He pulled out his iPod, and we shared earphone things. He was looking for a song that he hoped I would like. I only like any kind of rock _except_ country rock. Country is weird. Demyx and I agreed that country pretty much sucked. So, Demyx had no country on his iPod.

What song did we pick? Well we picked a fall out Boy song. "The Hand of God (World cup 1986 Demo)"

_"__Been gone more days this year than I have been home. Trading friends for trips to the coast. This hotel room feels more oh OH! Like a tomb.__"_

I really did agree with the hotel room part. It _is_ a tomb. A tomb where me and Demyx will rest together. Wait…did I just say-- never mind…

"Demyx? I'm going to bed if you're listening to me." I stated, leaving Demyx all alone to his iPod. And to my surprise (sarcasm) he was whining for me to come back and listen with him, but I didn't feel like it.

"Sorry…Dem…but I gotta sleep now." I used your nickname. Ya happy?

"Oh my god…Did you just call me Dem?" He said. I could see the smile rising up on his lips.

"Yes. Now go to fucking sleep." I was bitching now, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, I felt a weight on the spot on the bed next to me. Demyx. I felt him wrapping his arms around me and he was kissing the back of my neck. So I jerked away.

"Zexy? Are you ok?" I heard him ask.

"Don't do that to me Demyx." I spoke while hiding my blush.

"Zexy, I wanna tell you something I've been realizing lately…"

"Huh?" I was so clueless.

"Zexy, I…"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aren't I mean? I'm sorry I couldn't help it! You all know what he's going to say… But it's fun cutting it off on really good parts! Sorry this chapter took a lot more time than the others… I'll be on time next chapter, ok? Anyway, I'll see you all in chapter 7!_


	7. Zexion is PMSy And RikuxSora! finally

_Here I am with chapter 7! I am SO glad that you guys like this story! I didn't think it would get this far! Any way, here's the usuals:_

_Disclaimers: Still don't own anything!_

_Warnings: Yaoi__, Akuroku, Zemyx, and RikuxSora, Oh yeah, and Zexion's language…_

_Thank you to my friendly reviewers!_

_Sarie Bear: D: Bastard? -sniffle- XD and I love cutting it!_

_Kelle611: its fine that you weren't first, and yes, I __love __virgin Zexy, he's too emo to get laid!_

_EriNicoleAndUKnowIt: Gah! What the __HELL__ happened to your name?!_

_Charsity: Thanks! I think it'll be awesome too!_

_I-wind alchemist-I: Glad you're excited! I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long!_

_Gaara123: I'm sorry I didn't update right away…_

_Invader Serenity: Glad you think this is fun! I do too:D_

_Yashagirl11: you don't review mw no more! I miss talking to you!_

_BYEBYE908: Thank you for thinking so!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Zexy pov)_

"Zexy, I…" Demyx was beginning to say something, something I wasn't ready for I bet.

"Zexy, I _really_ need to pee, but some guy is in the only clean stall here!" That _**idiot**_. Can't he use a urinal?

"Well, that's not _my_ problem…" I teased.

"Fine. Then I'll have to pee on you." Demyx better hope he doesn't.

"Don't. You. Dare…" I warned. He was in for it if he did.

"I was joking. Geez…" He complained.

"Fine. I'll help you with your bathroom problem then, Demyx." I couldn't help not doing anything, he was just too stupid, and I love helping stupid people. (Yeah, he's totally being sarcastic…)

We got out of bed and went off to the land of the bathroom. And when we got there, the guy was taking one _hell_ of a shit. Poor Demyx, he was gonna use that stall. I kindly knocked on the stall door asking if anyone was in it. I was replied by this,

"GET AWAY! I'M BUSY!" That was when my temper broke…

"LISTEN YOU SONOFABITCH; I'M NOT HERE TO PLAY TAKE A FUCKIN' SHIT! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FATASS OFF THAT TOILET IF YOU DON'T LET MY FRICKIN' IDIOT FRIEND TAKE A PISS!" I was huffing after I said this.

"What an outburst…" Demyx said in awe.

Suddenly, the stall door flew open and the guy stepped out, he looked down at me and Demyx, and immediately knew I had cursed my brains out at him.

"What exactly makes you think that you, a little girl, can make me get off the toilet when I'm using it?" He looked really _pissed _as he said this.

"Well, I'm a _boy_ first off, and secondly, I _could've_ done _this_ to your sorry ass." I grabbed his forearm and threw him at the other stall doors. I didn't learn this stuff for _nothing_. Then I walked over to him kicked his balls into next Tuesday. He groaned at this, and fell over.

Demyx, meanwhile, was staring at me like I was his savior or something.

"What?" I was completely unfazed by his dazzled look.

"That…was…AWESOME! GO ZEXY!" he shouted as he glomped me.

"Stop it, Demyx…NOW." I growled as he ran off to his precious stall.

As he did his business, I walked back to our room. I was pooped after that little "incident". But as I was walking, I was wondering why I was getting so worked up about what Demyx _might've_ said. Why was I a bit sad that he didn't say he loved me? I can't deal with this right now…

_(Sora's pov!)_

I woke up at like 10:00 a.m. this morning after a long day slash night of working my scrawny ass off at the stupid coffee shop. Riku was there, and all I could do was stare at him at the register while he made purchases like crazy.

Back to more important things, Riku is my boyfriend. And we met at that hell of a shop one day…

_(Memory Theatre! Welcome! Tickets are only a dollar to see how Sora and Riku met!)_

_Sora was walking down the street to his favorite coffee shop in the world, "Twilight Star Coffee".__ He walked in through the cute little stained glass door and walked up to the register._

_"Hey. Welcome to Twilight Star Coffee. How can I help you?" A strong male voice asked._

_"Hi! All I want is a hot chocolate please." __Sora said sweetly._

_"That'll be $1.25, sir." The silver haired man said blankly._

_"Ok thank you." Sora smiled__ as he handed the man his money__, but it faded quickly to see the man just stare at him__ without emotion. He looked emo, not even emo, but __**bored**__. Like his life was lacking excitement. And Sora felt sorry for the man._

_"Uh…Hey do you wanna do something on Saturday?" Sora asked as a cute little __angel._

_"…I don't like going on dates…" He responded, blushing a bit._

_"It's not a date; it's just a friendly get together!" The young brunette smiled up at the tall, handsome, pale, man before him._

_"But I don't even know your name!" The silver haired mystery called as the brunette reached out for his now made hot chocolate._

_"It's Sora. Don't forget!" This boy was looking cuter every second._

_"But what about where we meet?!" He shouted again, wondering if the angel on earth would really show up._

_"Meet me here!" He called back, disappearing into the many faces surrounding the older teen._

_"…I have a date!" Riku shouted from sheer joy.__ Meanwhile, our brunette was walking down the street, who was just as excited as the older teen for their event which was in two days._

_When the day of the date came, Sora and Riku were both at their homes worrying over how they would be dressed, what they would say, and how the other feels about him. Little did they know, they were both in love with the other boy whom they had only known for less than five days._

_Sora stepped out of his house, looking very…cute… Meanwhile, Riku was stepping out of his own home, looking very sexy. They both met up at the little coffee shop only fifteen minutes later._

_"Wow…you look nice…" Riku said, blushing at Sora who was only in a tight black shirt, with little jeans that were torn in the knees and other various places._

_"Thank you. You look sexy,… just to tell the truth…" Sora said feeling as awkward as ever._

_Riku blushed again, Sora joining him._

_"Do you wanna get moving?" Sora finally calmed down and asked Riku._

_"Sure. Let's go!" Riku called excitedly. He seemed to be happy to be out or on a date. Sora giggled as him and Riku ran off to anywhere._

_Hours later after Riku and Sora returned from a carnival, a mall, and finally, the coffee shop which they would soon think of as hell, they were in Riku's house, getting ready to start their naughty fun right after their innocent fun._

_Riku was just shredding himself of his clothes, while Sora was slowly __stripping himself. When they eventually __were both naked on the bed, Riku started to mark Sora in his collar bone, neck, and on any other bare parts of his skin. Sora was moaning the whole time of course, getting turned on every second._

_"Mmmm…Riku…" Sora was getting very horny and wasn't gonna let Riku mess with that fact._

_"R-Riku, stretch me…" Sora was literally begging to this almost stranger._

_"Fine, you horny little…" Riku didn't finish because his ears were too overwhelmed by the __noises Sora was making too even finish the sentence._

_The first finger was slowly entering and exiting Sora with pleasure. And soon the second finger helped the first finger scissor inside of Sora. And as soon as the third finger was inserted, Sora was moaning and panting like a dog in heat._

_Riku switched his member's and his finger's places and Sora felt himself moan twice as much as when the fingers were there._

_"Oh…! Riku… right there…" Was all he could barely gasp out._

_Riku soon found a nice rhythm and pounded slowly and increased the speed every time Sora would gasp, moan, or cry out. Sora was below Riku, losing reality every moment that Riku spent screwing him into his mattress._

_(End of memory theatre! Hope you enjoyed!__ Back to Sora pov now!_

I remembered oh-so happily until the person I was remembering entered the room, sounding pooped.

"Sora, just go back to sleep…" Riku whispered to me as he lay down next to me on the bed.

"Fine…" I whispered back wearily. I kissed Riku and drifted slowly to sleep wrapped up in his arms. It was a pretty feeling.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Did everyone like the __much__ delayed RikuxSora? I know that the smex wasn't very good this time, but at least I gave some, right?_

_More Sora pov will be next time, and then we'll __finally__ get back to the Akuroku:D 'Till next time!_


	8. Escape the cafe!

_Helllllllo! Oh my god I haven't posted in forever! I feel so bad! So I will post on this story and my other one since I really miss writing…_

_So thank you to all of the reviewers on the last chapter since I can't remember what everyone said…_

_So here it is! Disclaimers and warnings apply!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Sora pov)_

I had to wake up only twenty minutes after Riku told me to fall back asleep. Why? Because we had to go back to that coffee shop hell. _That's_ why.

"Gaaah…Riku I wanna quit!" I yelled into my pillow and at Riku.

"I do too, you know that. But we have to have jobs in order to afford this goddamn apartment." Riku bluntly stated.

"Meh…I wanna live in a box now…" I said angrily while pouting.

"No you don't. You wanna be a hobo?" Riku questioned.

"No, but I only like being with you is all, Riku…"

"That's sweet. Now get your little ass out of bed and get ready for fucking work…" Riku whispered to me.

"Ugh…" I groaned as Riku handed me a pair of pants.

"-Sigh- I'll call you in sick if you don't wanna go to work…but just this once…" Riku grinned at me.

"YAY! I love you twice as much now, Riku!" I yelled in sheer happiness.

"I love you too, Cutie." Riku whispered again as he went to go get the phone to get me out of work.

I felt as happy as a school kid getting to play hooky from school because it was his birthday or something. I was still smiling as my silver-haired prince re-entered the room.

"Hey, how does, 'We were fucking too hard last night and now Sora's all messed up and can't walk.' Sound?" Riku smirked.

"MEEEEEEEEH NO LIKEY!" I screamed.

"Too bad." Riku started to dial numbers while I was screeching at him like how Kairi yells at us when she's on her period.

So I was stuck at home all day while Riku was working at the stupid coffee place while I was out under that mean excuse stupid Riku gave our stupid boss so I could stay out of stupid work…STUPID!

_(Roxas pov)_

I was very bored at work after Axel had left and when Sephiroth wouldn't stop bothering me. Ugh.

Anyway, it was really strange since Sephiroth wouldn't let go of me…Literally… He had his arms around my waist (Like always…) and he was whining in my ear thinking he could get something out of that.

"Look Sephiroth, I have to go out and take orders now, ok?" I said, hoping it would work.

"Ok. Let's go then, Roxy-chan." ANSKJFHDSIHJBKUGEUFBX213jhf65w3dyfkhfhfgb? What did he just call me!

"I'm sure the customers won't mind our love bond, right?" WHAT love bond? 

"Sephiroth…we have to get back to our separate jobs here, you have to go manage things, and I have to go take _other_ pervy guys' orders okay?" I said, trying to coax him off of me.

"Well then let's go in the janitor's closet." He said while a crooked smirk grew on his face.

"W-Why?" I was stuttering wondering why he would want us to be in a _closet_, all _alone_, with no one to stop him if he tried to do anything like-- OH SHIT!

"N-no, Sephiroth, we don't need to go anywhere ok?" Is my shift over yet!

"But Roxy, we need to take our relationship to the next level!" Oh god! NO! WE DON'T HAVE ONE OF THOSE!

I looked up at the clock and gasped at the time. The café was closing soon. In like five minutes. I had to escape by then, or I might end up all alone in a dark locked building playing 'run away and find help before you get raped' with Sephiroth.

'I know! I could call Axel! He would come and beat the shit out of Sephiroth! I'd rather have my fair dose of redhead anyway.'

'Axel was off of work by now anyway, so he is probably off to pick me up right now. I've wasted two minutes trying to think and get away from Sephiroth, and he'll probably get here in like three minutes, when the café closes. If I stand outside for that time, I can probably get put with Axel and make it home so I can please my redhead.

I scrambled to get outside of the building, but tripped over the huge ass bow that hung off of the god damn dress I was wearing and fell. The crappy stockings I was wearing tore in a million places; the skirt of the dress was so short that when I fell, it flew up. And finally, I got a cut on my hand so I started crying, and I was in "Rape me" mode so when the doors closed, and Axel was walking up to the café to get me, he saw the mess of me spread across the ground.

First, his eyes widened, and then he said

"R-Roxy…What happened to you?" I could see the nosebleed turning on any second.

"I-I-I tripped and fell and I got this h-huge cut on my hand, a-and my s-stockings ripped really badly and the skirt flew up and i-i-it was terrible…" I whined and cried and Axel was standing there, looking upon my ukeness, smirking all crazy, and a slight trickle of blood came from his nose. 

He regained himself I suppose, since he took a deep breath, held his hand out so he could help me stand up, and smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back of course, taking the hand offered, and suddenly I was up off the ground, being supported by Axel's strong arms.

"Let's go home and get you cleaned up okay?" Axel said, guiding me to his car.

When we arrived, I felt just a bit lightheaded. I tripped on thin air almost the entire way to our door. I don't know why I felt strange though. The only thing I could think of was that god damned cut on my hand, but even that was too small to make me lose too much blood. I was inspecting myself as I sat on the toilet as Axel cleaned my hand.

"Hold, fucking still…" Axel growled. I was squirming like a little kid to try and find _some_ sort of sign that I had a much larger cut than the one on my hand.

"Sorry…" I was just taken back a bit at how mad he sounded at me.

I started to feel myself down to try and find something. I must have found something then, because I yelped as something on my leg stung.

"Ouch!" I pulled my hand up and saw a shit load of blood.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"Oh, the uh…the cleaning hurts…"

"It must be really dirty then." Axel stated.

I decided that I wasn't going to tell Axel about the other cut on my thigh. I'll have to take care of it myself.

"Axel? Can we stop now? The stinging has gone away."

"We've only just started, why not longer?"

"What if someone hears me scream from the pain?"

"They'll have to live with it." 

"The neighbors won't be too happy..." 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!" Demyx yelled at us.

"Cleaning Roxas's cuts retard." Axel snapped back.

"Oh. Well it sounds wrong!" Demyx was chirping.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Axel just had to know…

"I had to pick lock the door…" Came Zexion's almost ghostly whisper.

"That's not very polite is it, Zexy?" Demyx chimed into the emo's ear.

"No, but I was forced, wasn't I?" Zexion shot back so calm you'd think he was just speaking a normal sentence.

"Humph!" Demyx stomped away and went who knows where in our house. 

"I'll go get him…" Axel sighed. The poor redhead probably wanted alone time with me…

"Don't worry; we'll leave when those idiots get back ok?" Zexion assured me.

"T-Thanks…" I said, hoping he didn't mean we'd get the time we wanted.

Axel and Demyx returned only moments later, Axel pinching Demyx's nose just to torture him.

"Axel!" Demyx was whining and practically begging Axel to release his nose. While my redhead just stood smirking down at the musician.

I sighed. And Zexion just looked at the two as if they _hadn't_ acted like this before. Which they _have_…

"Axel. Release Demyx's poor nose…" I said, feeling dizzy as I stood again.

Axel practically dropped Demyx and walked over to me as I wobbled slightly; almost falling.

"We'll leave now…" Zexion said as Demyx rubbed his reddening nose. Zexion waved and grabbed Demyx's arm as they made a quiet exit of our home.

"ROXAS!" Axel's yell practically echoed through the house. I saw him staring at the trail of blood that I left leading up to my thigh. Damn! I didn't think about it for the time being.

"What happened!" Axel was so worried.

"I…" My sentence wasn't able to be finished, because I had to fall back into Axel's arms, and he decided to kiss me. I _knew_ I was loosing consciousness, but I _had_ to return the gesture, right?

I was kissing him the best I could; I was almost unconscious, after all. But I guess it was good enough for him. Since I was already lightheaded, I passed out almost instantly.

I woke up in bed next to Axel hours later, with a huge wrap up bandage around my thigh that was bleeding really badly and as I looked over at Axel, he looked me back in the eyes, which scared me so much that I jumped slightly with a small gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Axel asked, sounding a little hurt that I was hiding my gash from him.

"Because I didn't want you to freak you out…" I answered honestly.

"Well, next time, you better tell me right away; or a certain blonde will have to sleep alone in the bed for a week." I looked puzzled up at Axel, 'alone in the bed'? I think I _could_ use that.

"Hmmm…not a bad idea!" I said jokingly back to Axel.

"Hey! Do you know how lonely that is?" Axel called back. I giggled at his reaction.

"I know, then why use it as a punishment if you would be getting punished yourself?" I asked.

"Good question…" He said totally blank in expression.

Then he just scooted near me rubbing up against my backside with his clothed length. I moaned, 

"_Someone's_ horny… But I don't mind!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The smex WILL be in the next chapter, ok? And I promise that it will be good! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! _

_I really didn't have that many ideas left..._

_Don't worry though! I will add more sooner or later!_


	9. Ending time

_Hey everyone! I'm back on this story!_

_Anyway, Thanks to:_

_Roxas13-akuroku_

_Seka-Chan_

_EriNicoleAndUKnowIt_

_Kelle611_

_Gaara123_

│_-wind alchemist-_

_My friend_

_And many, MANY others…_

_For giving their kind reviews! Now here's the story._

_----_

Axel was pulling our clothes off by now, and I was worrying about all of my tiny cuts. I was over reacting a bit. Axel was too distracted by us touching each other when we were finally stripped.

I knew that soon he would want more than touching.

But that didn't bother me, so we continued to kiss and touch not caring what we would do next, just living that moment away.

The moonlight that was shining through the window poured onto our skin as we moved along with each other. Kissing hard and touching heatedly. The passion of it all made me realize that I loved Axel even _more_ than I thought I did. And I thought I loved him a **lot**. But as we were touching and kissing, I felt empty after a while of doing that. And Axel probably felt the same way too by now.

And that's when Axel started to mean business. I sucked on a deliciously warm finger for what seemed like a moment, before it was withdrawn from my mouth and waited for a cue to go inside my tight entrance. I felt Axel's eyes on me and nodded my head to let him know I was ready for it. I felt the finger wiggle inside me and gasped at how good it felt. I could see Axel smirk at this as he pulled the finger in and out of me.

I was getting used to the one finger and enjoying it when Axel decided a second finger was necessary. I was surprised and a little hurt by the second one that wiggled in. The two fingers were moving around inside me stretching and feeling around until they brushed against something inside me that made me moan and push against the fingers. Axel decided then that I was stretched enough and replaced the fingers with something _much_ bigger, and _much_ better.

"Ah… Ah! Axel! …" That was all I could manage as he started thrusting pretty hard, like I said earlier, HORNY. But as you could imagine, it was really very pleasurable.

The sounds that accompanied our noises made the sex just that much more arousing. The bed squeaking and creaking, Axel above me groaning every once in a while, and, of course, I had my _own _orchestra of sounds escaping me as Axel kept pounding away.

I suddenly found strength in my arms and pushed Axel up into a sitting position, and down into a laying position onto the bed. I rolled up onto him so that I was straddling his lap, and I went down on his throbbing, hot, and very, very hard cock. And I moaned out long and loud as he burrowed further up my ass.

It was then after the shock of being penetrated again that I realized that I was supposed to be riding Axel, so I got to work. I started as fast as I could at first, which wasn't that fast because I was already getting tired out, but as I regained the strength I needed, I started pulling up faster, dropping down harder, and moaning and screaming out louder.

"Hh-ah! Mmmm, Axel…!" I screamed as I slammed down with the help of his thrusting.

"R-Roxas …f-fuck…" Axel hissed as the pleasure of his cock surrounded by a wet, warm hole over took his senses and ability to speak.

Then, Axel pulled me up off his dick, laid me down on stomach, and pulled my hips back, and immediately re-entered me. It was all too pleasurable and I was screaming with ecstasy.

"Axel! Axel! Mm-ah! Yes!" It was my only vocabulary for that time, and I'm sure we both loved it.

"Roxas…yesss…" He groaned as he plunged deeper and deeper within me, of course I over ruled his sounds with all my screaming and what not, but it was nonetheless sexy.

The headboard snacked against the wall and it kept doing that until we got a very angry knock on our door that was ignored because of our super hot sex. I'm sure Axel was fucking pissed about that, but he didn't care at the moment.

He leaned down to my ear, licked it seductively, and then began the whispering,

"Roxy, I want you to yell as loud as you can so we can annoy our neighbors more, but of course you'll have my help, got it memorized?"

"Y-yeeessss! Axeeel!" I screamed out as loud as I could. Which was _damn_ loud if you ask me.

We heard them leave and slam their house door, which was fine with us. We just got back to work.

"Axel! Axel! Mmmm!" I screamed out, all of the pleasure just mind-blowing to say the least.

"Ro-Roxas, I don't think we're gonna last much longer…" Axel moaned to me, I could tell he was almost going to explode inside of me because he was starting to thrust even harder, and faster, and more sloppily, but it still so god damn pleasurable.

"Axel!" He was my only word and world right then and there, so I couldn't respond yet.

Axel grabbed hold of my cock and started pumping furiously, and I began moaning louder, if possible. And suddenly, without warning, I came, at that exact moment. And Axel groaned at the constriction of my ass hole around his oh so large dick, and he came quickly afterwards. But still trying to make the most out of our love making by pounding inside of me a couple more times.

Then, he pulled out of me, and we both literally crashed down onto our bed tiredly. Axel pulled me into a warm, sweet embrace.

"Roxy, I love you so much, words and unbelievable sex couldn't describe it…" He whispered sleepily; sleep threatening to take him from me.

"Axel…I love you so much too, But, I lack a good poetic mind, so I can't say anything lovely to you, only that I do truly love you." I whispered back at him, brushing his cheek with my hand lightly, urging him into slumber.

I watched his eyes slip close, and I felt happy. And I kissed his cheek before falling into a deep sleep cuddled up next to my Axel. For it was a lovely feeling.

And it's great to have a lovely feeling when you're in love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I realized Axel wasn't holding me anymore, so I got up and looked for him.

"Axel? Darling?" I asked down the empty hallway, wondering where my redheaded prince ran off to.

"Where are you?" I asked again, hearing a whistle coming from the kitchen, knowing it was him. I started running to him in nothing but the blanket I took with me from our room.

"Heya, Foxy Roxy! ~" I heard him say while he grabbed me around the hips and kissed me lightly.

"Heya." I said back calmly.

So we made breakfast together and ate in a surprising silence.

"Soo…" Axel started. I smiled.

"I know what we both want Ax, round two from last night?" He smirked along with me.

"Only if you're ready, Rox." His smirk growing bigger.

"Of course." I smirked so big I could be the Cheshire cat.

So for the rest of the day Axel and I spent it in bed.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yup, that was the sexy (I hope) ending! I also hope it was longer for everyone, because I know I don't usually write the longest things all the time…._

_Anyway, they are SO horny!_

_And AkurokuTurkTrainee, if you are reading this, I would love you to tell me what you though. Does it still flow to you?_

_3 Roxy Bear_


End file.
